Chapter 4: I am Neon (SOTU)
Ralph turned of the link to the listening device and was a little concerned about the scientists findings. While he was certain it was just as Dr. Sudvahl said, just gas and nothing alive. A scientific curiosity nothing more. The universe was full of scientific curiosities and one more or less certainly made no difference. However if renowned Dr. Bloch convinced the Science Council that there was something out there that warranted further study, the claim application would be put on hold perhaps for many years. Something he had to prevent. He made sure the guest quarters were secure and then he used his personal GalNet connection and made a call to associates on Britannia planet, specialists there would start to dig into Dr. Claudia Bloch’s life and see what could be used to undermine her credibility or character. With a little creative effort, much could be done. -Science Cruiser Tamarkov - Bridge- Commandant K’Chiknkit came onto the bridge of his ship and leisurely approached his command chair. Only two other beings were present. A rugged looking Takkian at helm controls and a Saurian at Navigation. The captain was a member of the relative recently discovered Black Klack and a truly frightening, disturbingly aggressive looking man sized insectoid. Despite their reputation for being one of the most aggressive species ever encountered, K’Chiknkit was about as laid back and easy going as a being could be. Early one he realized he didn’t have what it takes to become a commanding officer within the Spatial Navy, but he was always fascinated by science and so he quit his Union navy career before it really started and joined the Science corps. Now he was in command of a Bolivar class science cruiser. While the Tamarkov was technically on her way to the Kupershine system in order to do a detailed bio assessment of a rock core planet in that system, they had picked up Dr. Makedi at Bilko Hub taking him to the Aplarox system and a research station located in the atmosphere of a gas giant. The Saurian shifted his massive scaled body and turned his head. “Good you’re here, ‘Chikn’. We are about to arrive at the Aplarox system.” While K’Chiknkit had spend only a very brief time within the Spatial navy, he knew this would never fly on a ship of the spatial navy. A navigator addressing the CO with a nickname and giving a very imprecise estimate of arrival, but then it would require him to be more stern and demanding and that was the very reason he left the navy. Still he wondered if a little more discipline would be a good thing, even aboard a science cruiser. He sat down and acknowledged.“Alright then, I let our guest now. ” He activated Inter ship. “Dr. Makedi we are here. If you would like to get ready, I let them know to send their shuttle.” The gray skinned somewhat human proportioned Leedei responded almost right away.“Thank you, I am almost ready. I just drop by your sick bay to receive a treatment against something called ‘motion sickness’. I received word from the stations medical officer recommending such precaution.” The Black Klack commander never heard of something called ‘motion sickness’, but then he wasn’t a medical expert. Klack and Black Klack alike had no concept of medical sciences or treatment for the sick and injured. Being sick or injured meant a certain death sentence, expected to be carried out by the inflicted individual himself if possible. While Union membership had changed that, there still weren’t many Klack medical experts and as far as he knew there weren’t any Black Klack pursuing a medical career at all. So he moved his antenna in a cross way position to express his complete disinterest and indifference. “I hope you had a pleasant trip aboard the SC Tamarkov, maybe next time we see more of each other.” “The trip was quite uneventful and not very long indeed. I apologize for being not as social as I should have been, but my life partner and I went through the process of choosing our Flicflac, a very important decision. While I could not be there physically I spend the time in Avatar presence, I am sure you understand.” The Klack feigned understanding.“I am sure it is of importance indeed, Dr. Makedi. Have a pleasant time at Shirrocco planet then and get this ‘motion sickness’ situation taken care off.” His antenna had moved in a backwards bend position telling anyone who could understand Klack antenna emotions that K’Chiknkit had no idea what the Leedei meant. He disconnected and was about to call Stormrider station, the Saurian turned once again and said.“The Leedei have three genders. The Flicflac is sort of a sexual mediator and only with its participation intercourse and procreation can occur. It’s quite complicated, quite unique and very fascinating actually.” “Oh well in that case I guess it was indeed important.” The black shelled nightmarish looking insectoid, flipped into the communication display and requested the system to make a connection to Stormrider base on Shirrocco planet, by touching the insubstantial icon he had created for Stormrider base. The Takkian looking almost like a walking man sized pine cone, could not turn his head as he had no neck or distinguishable head in the first place, said. “Well we are here. I dropped us out of Quasi.” The insectoid acknowledged with a wave of his right upper appendix as he was connected to Stormrider station. He identified himself.“This is Commander K’Chiknkit of the Science Cruiser Tamarkov. We just dropped out of Quasi space in your system and have a passenger for you.” A Kilonian appeared on his visual display. “This is Dr. Chimeer, commanding science lead of Stormrider station. We have been expecting you. Our shuttle has just left the station and should be rendezvous with you shortly.” “We swing into orbit and await your shuttle then.” Without needing any further commands, the Takkian helmsman approached the gas giant in a trajectory for a standard equatorial orbit. The Black Klack said more to himself than to anyone in particular. “They often call us Black Klack to be of a frightening and terrifying appearance, but you know I would not feel very confident meeting a few Klionians in the middle of a dark jungle.” The big Saurien snickered in a hissing way.“And there I thought I heard everything. A Black Klack of all things saying that! I thought your species doesn’t even understand the concept of fear.” “That is not true, the mere sight of an Archa could induce panic fear to an entire nest of Klack. Regardless of what kind of Klack by the way.” “The Archa? They are among the most polite and friendly union species I have ever heard of.” “Yes I know, but the Archa look exactly like the Y’Thukcha supposed to look like, the most frightful Klack Demon lord that is.” The black insectoid noticed a blinking sensor on his display, swiped it into the main viewer and the excellent tele-optics of the science cruiser focused on a tiny object emerging from the planet’s atmosphere. He continued to comment on the Saurien’s comment.“Yes we Klack do know fear and I never claimed to be the bravest anyway, why do you think I choose a career in the Science corps and not with the spatial navy?” The Saurien kept snickering.“To some we Sauriens are considered to be frightful, but the scariest sight to me are agitated Union Marines.” The Takkian joined the conversation.“This is one emotion I can not even begin to understand, fear that is. We Takkian’s do not even have a comparable concept to really explain it.” The Black Klack said.“Because you are a Siliconoid, nothing in your entire species evolution has ever tried to eat you.” The Takkian was contemplating that “Well, the Lyrham could eat us, but it is true we only encountered them as fellow Union members and had no prior contact.” He paused and then said.“So a being that can consume you, induces the emotion of fear?” The Saurien shook his head.“It’s more complicated than that of course, but I think our Klack has identified the major reason why you guys don’t fear anything.” The Insect said/“We can discuss this concept in greater detail once we are on our way again, right now let’s receive the shuttle and get our guest where he needs to be.” Category:Inkitt Category:Fragments